The Beach House
by Kanai16
Summary: Spending a weekend with a graduating college student sounds so tempting, just how could Sesshoumaru resist. Oneshot


The Beach House

A/N: Characters in this story are not mine (except for miyuki) they belong to a big top asian dude.

Warnings: this story does contain mature scenes not intended for children.

The Beach House

He stood on the balcony of his two-floor house over looking the crashing blue waves. His silver hair blew in the soft winds of late morning. Golden eyes focused on the distant rising sun.

With a glass of juice in one hand he turned around to look at his wife through the French glass doors that led into the bedroom. He watched as she walked from the closet to the suitcase lying on the bed. He sighed as he walked into the room and sat on the chair beside the door.

"Now remember it'll only be for the weekend. I know it's such short notice but I know you will be all right. But just in case, Kun-loon's daughter is going to stay with you." His wife, Miyuki said

He sighed and said, "Who is her daughter."

"You know, Kagome. She's on break, it being her last year in college and all. I asked her if she wanted to relax here and she said yes. And Sesshoumaru, when she comes be nice." Miyuki said kissing him on his cheek. "She should be here soon."

Just as she said that the doorbell rang.

"There she is. We're gonna have lunch before I leave." She said as they walked down the stairs to the door. Sesshoumaru sat in an armchair facing the door as she opened the door. What he saw almost made him drop his glass.

Standing there was a blue-eyed black haired woman. She had a perfect coke bottle figure and legs that looked like they never stopped. Her skin was tanned that looked silky soft. She was dressed in a white skirt with a blue belt and a blue tank top. She had on a pair of shades on her head and a pair of white stilettos on her feet.

"Hey Mrs. Taisho" Kagome said embracing Miyuki.

"Oh Kagome, we're like family so act like it and call me Miyuki." Miyuki said leading Kagome inside.

"All right." Kagome said setting her bag down

"Would you like any thing to drink?" Miyuki asked

"No thanks. So is this the old grump I heard so much about?" Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru as humphed

'Old grump, I'm anything but old.' Sesshoumaru thought looking at Kagome as a gleam entered her eyes.

"Yes, yes. This is he. Kagome this is Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru this is Kagome." Miyuki said giving introductions.

"I'm sure we're gonna have a good weekend together." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow as something flashed in her eyes. 'Is that desire? Maybe this wont be so bad after all' glancing at his wife's smiling face he replied, "I'm sure we will."

"Great! Lets have lunch so I can get going." Miyuki said walking towards the dining room.

Sesshoumaru paused when he saw Kagome walking his way.

"I'm looking forward to the time we will share, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said grazing his arm as she walked by in following Miyuki.

Sesshoumaru stopped a shiver of excitement at how her seductive voice caressed him.

"All of the house is at your disposal, Kagome. If you need any thing just ask Sesshou here and he'll get it for you." Miyuki said as she hugged Kagome and Sesshoumaru good-bye.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can get by." Kagome replied with a smile

"Bye darling." Miyuki said hugging and kissing Sesshoumaru, before walking to the cab outside "have fun."

Closing the door, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru "I'm sure we will."

Her response was a raised eyebrow.

Kagome looked at the room that she was to stay in with a smile on her face. "This is very nice." She lay back on the bed with a sigh of content. She sat up and looked at Sesshoumaru, who stood at the door. Sliding to the edge of the bed she crossed her legs, watching as his eyes glanced at the new skin.

"So what is there to do around here that's fun?" Kagome asked

Sesshoumaru trailed his eyes from her thigh over her stomach and breast to her face. "There's the pool and beach, along with the entertainment room. There are also some other things."

"Other things like what?" Kagome said getting off the bed and walking up to him.

"Things that are more desirable." He said as his voice dropped an octave.

"Like?" Kagome whispered in a seductive tone as she trailed her fingers up his arm.

"Mr. Taisho, do you want… I'm sorry."

No, no, what is it Mari." Sesshoumaru asked turning towards the maid as Kagome walked over to her bag, pulling out a swimsuit.

"I was just checking for the menu for tonight's dinner." Mari said with her head cast down

"You handle your business and I'll just go check out the pool." Kagome said walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on the patio with his laptop doing his work. He looked up when he heard the patio doors open and saw Kagome step out with a towel on and some flip-flops. He watched as she kicked her shoes off and laid the towel on the wicker chair beside him. He looked at her suit and felt his shaft start to harden.

She had on a red two-piece string bikini with a white stripe going down the middle on the front and back of it. Her hair was hanging down her back and he watched as it caressed the top of her butt.

"Care to join me Maru?" she asked turning to face him.

He ignored the nickname for he was watching as how her breast almost seemed to spill out of the top yet stay in place. Kagome tilted her head to the side and some of her hair slipped over her shoulder and blocked his view of one of her breasts. He looked to her face and saw a seductive smile on her face.

"How a bout it?"

"I can not for I must finish my work." He said crossing his legs to hide the growing erection, but from the look on her face he could tell she knew of the effect she had on him.

"I guess I'll just have to change your mind. All work and no play make you a very _stiff_ man." Kagome turned with a smile and walked to the pool.

'So she likes to play.' He watched as she dived into the pool and come back up and lick her lips before going back under. 'And tease.'

Nightfall came along with dinner. Dinner came along with a problem. A sexy, gorgeous, problem.

Sesshoumaru came downstairs and sat at the table waiting for Kagome to come down. He didn't have to wait long for he heard her heels clicking across the marbled floor. His breath hitched as her gazed over her outfit.

'Does she own any thing that's not two pieces?' He thought.

Kagome was wearing a black halter-top that showed her flat stomach and a red skirt that flared and stopped right below her mid thigh with black stiletto heels that tied up her leg to her knee. Her hair was left down in natural waves. She sat at the other end of the rectangle table and smiled at him.

Mari brought out their food and left back out. They made polite conversation throughout the dinner along with subtle flirtations. Dessert came and it was the hardest time of his life.

"Maru what do you like to do for fun?" Kagome asked taking a bite out of her chocolate covered strawberry.

"Things that interest me.' Sesshoumaru replied watching as the red berry entered her mouth. "What about you?"

After swallowing she answered "many things. Something that might be boring turns out to be exciting when I get at it." She stood up and slowing walked to his end of the table, her hands trailing over the table.

"So do I interest you, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked coming to stand at his side.

Sesshoumaru shivered at how she said his name and looked up when she stood over him.

"May be.' He replied.

"May be we can change that maybe into a yes." She said straddling his legs.

Kagome felt at how he tensed before relaxing and looking her in the eyes. She reached behind her a grabbed a strawberry and placed it at his mouth. She watched as his eyes stayed on hers while her took a bite out of the delicacy. She ate the rest as she reached and grabbed his flute of champagne. Drinking some she tipped it at his mouth and watched as he took a sip. She smiled as she placed the glass back down and leaned against him, chest to breast.

"Are you excited?" she stated more than asked for she could feel how hard he was getting. She watched his face as she started to slow grind on him. She softly took hold of his chin and softly kissed him. She licked his lips before pulling back. "You should be." She got up and walked away throwing a glance over her shoulder before walking up the stairs.

Sesshoumaru sat still in the chair where he was left. 'That…'

He stood "Mari that's all for tonight." He said to the maid that had come in, before following Kagome up the stairs.

Kagome giggled as she was tossed on the bed.

Sesshoumaru had come into the room with what you would call a frown before shedding them both of there clothes. He crawled up to her and looked down upon her face. "What is it you want from me?"

"You and only you." She whispered

"And the fact that I'm married…"

"Makes no difference." She said wrapping her legs around his waist. He looked into her eyes and saw the desire, want and the lust she had for him.

With out any notice he crashed his lips to hers. A battle for dominance raged on for only a few moments before Kagome surrendered. Hot kisses were trailed down her neck as her teeth pulled on his earlobe. Hs hands slid down her sides, one grabbing hold of one of her breasts as the other went lower and slipped between her folds.

Kagome arched her back to give his fingers more probing room as her beasts were pushed to his face. With one hand already on her breast his mouth took up the other one. Kagome's breath started coming quicker as she neared her release.

"Ahh…sw-eet… mother…." She breathed as her orgasm flowed out and covered his hand. Kagome relaxed back on the bed and looked at Sesshoumaru with glazed over eyes as he licked her juices off of his hands.

"You're delicious." He said as he unwrapped her legs and buried his head between her thighs. Kagome gasped at the first lick of his rough tongue touching her soft folds.

"Ohh. Se-ss-hou-maru." She sighed in completion. "You sure know you're way around a girl." She said

"I've had experience." He said looking at her.

"Well let me show you my experience." Kagome said rolling them over so she was sitting on his hips, his man hood right behind her ass. Her mouth attacked his neck, sucking on the pulse she felt there. While her mouth was leaving a hickey her hands were tying his hands together and then to the headboards metal rods

"Before my weekend is over I'm going to have every part of you. While I'm here I'll consume your body and when I leave I'll consume your very mind." She said in between kissing his torso.

Her head finally reached his lower head and she placed a light kiss on the tip, her tongue slipping out to lick from the base up and back again. Sesshoumaru groaned as she took him fully in. His breath hitched when his girth touched the back of her throat almost going down. He got the shock of his life when her throat started to vibrate sending a very weird but pleasant sensation through him.

With the vibration still continuing she started to suck him in and out, her hands rubbing any part of him that did not make it into her mouth.

With a loud groan he released her name along with his load. Sitting up Kagome licked her lips after cleaning his member off with her tongue and slid up to his mouth giving him a long kiss as she lowered her wet cunt onto his hardened shaft. Her hands braced on his chest as she moved herself up and down.

"You like how I surround you, don't you. You will remember how my body feels with you and no one not even your wife will fulfill you like I do." She said between pants. "Say it Sesshoumaru. No one."

"No one HE groaned out softly.

"I can't hear you." She slowed down her pace.

"No one." HE said louder

"I still can't hear you." She sped up as she could feel both of their releases coming

"NO ONNEE." He yelled as he released himself into her as her canal milked him of all his cum.

"You're mine Sesshoumaru, forever." Kagome whispered as she lay on his chest and they both drifted off to sleep.

For the next two days Kagome and Sesshoumaru were hardly away from each other. The servants knew of the affair that their master was having but knew better than to say any thing about it. They would just smile and shake their heads. Even though he was married he wasn't happily married and just to see him do something other than work was enough for the servants to know he was happy even it was to end tomorrow. To see him one minute just walking down the hall and then the next being pulled into a room and hear the love sounds of an insatiable woman made them laugh. Although it came to them as a shock with how Kagome seemed to never get enough of their master. But alas all good things must come to an end. As such was with the arrival of their mistress.

Outside on the steps of the swimming pool Sat Sesshoumaru with Kagome in his lap. Taking one of her bouncing breast into his mouth he sucked her nipple while his hands moved her up and down on his shaft. Just as their climax was reached a servant came out side and stood beside the pool. As they sat their catching their breath Sesshoumaru asked what she wanted.

"Sorry to disturb you my lord but your wife's cab has been spotted coming down the road." The servant said bowing and taking her leave. Kagome slid off him and fixed her bikini while Sesshoumaru put his member back into his trunks just in time as Miyuki came out from the house.

"Darling how have you been! My goodness are you really in the pool, Kagome what did you do, I haven't seen him this bright since we first got married." Miyuki said kissing Sesshoumaru.

"If you're ready Kagome there's a cab out front."

"Sure let me go and get my things." Kagome said stepping out and heading up to her room.

"So how was it? Did ya'll do anything fun." Miyuki asked handing Sesshoumaru a towel.

"It was…splendid." He said going to wait inside.

Kagome came down a few minutes later in a white mini flare skirt and an orange spaghetti strap top with her white strap sandals, and her hair still wet from their so called swim.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Miyuki and thank you Sesshoumaru for keeping me entertained. Hopefully we'll se each other soon." Kagome said with a bow and a smile before walking out to the cab.

Sesshoumaru watched her walk away, her hips swaying, daring him to come after her. But as he felt his wife step next to him he knew he could not. As the cab drove off flashes of their weekend together came to mind. Flashes of them in the pool, the shower, the kitchen, the bed he shares with his wife, the garden, the Rec room, the beach, the guest rooms, the dining room table, the office, the deck, and his most favorite place the roof underneath the stars. As the cab left his sight he let out a soft whisper.

"As do I Kagome, as do I."

End

Hope you like my first ever one shot. So if you like it review and I might continue it as a story.

Kanai


End file.
